Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Two or more devices may form a network of decentralized type such as an ad-hoc network by establishing communication links with each other. Establishment of communication links may facilitate transmission of data inside of the decentralized type network. A device may join the decentralized type network based on identification information such as a password. Devices may be configured to accept and/or reject requests to establish communication links and/or to transmit data with each other.